The sexy heroic Janoskians & Luke Brooks save girl from rape
by kfangirl101
Summary: A 17 year old girl is about to get raped when she runs into the arms of a strong and handsome orince like boy byt the name of Luke Brooks who saves her but there's a pot twist to this story...


Read it.. you won't regret it, its sexy and a bit naughty The Janoskians, Luke Brooks

**Chapter 1: The chase**

It was around about 9pm late October and I was walking home from my friend's house after a fancy dress party. I had only just moved to Melbourne, Australia from London around about 4 months ago as my father had found new work here so we had to move. I had made a couple of really good friends now and I was really loving the heat.

The wind blew against my cheeks and it was starting to get cold and without a jacket or a jumper, i was starting to get cold. I scraped my way through the piles of dingy leaves which had fallen from the trees earlier this season. Stars were beginning to form in the night sky and darkness was beginning to surround me. The walk home was around another 40 mins and by then I knew it would be almost pitch black.

Chapter 1 summary:

_**(I took an alleyway route to save time from walking home from a party at night when i encounter 3 men in their early 20s who start chasing me. i run but they are too fast.)**_

**Chapter 2: Shock**

Chapter 2 summary:

_**(The 3 men catch me and tie me to a pipe, they turn for a second, i manage to escape using a nail to get myself loose and run but the now 3 of them see me and chase me again)**_

They began to run again but this time, i wasn't going to let them get me so i dashed forwards and saw the main road up ahead. i knew that this was my only hope, maybe someone would be there, i looked at my watch and it was 10:10 at night. My parents would be going crazy but i ran. I took an instant right as soon as i got into the main road and ran. Taking the first left that i saw i ran and saw a group of 5 boys and screamed for help. They looked up at me just as i ran directly into the arms of the boy at the front and in a panic screamed and said 'there are some boys chasing me, they tried to hurt me, HELP!'

In reply he said 'whooww wooww its ok I'm here now' and a second later the three boys who were chasing me turned the corner one of them shouted 'there she is'! The boy whose arms i was now in said 'Come one step closer and you're a dead man, there's five of us and 3 of you, you're outnumbered.' In reply the boy in the middle said back 'she's ours, hand her over and no one gets hurt.

I looked up with tears rolling down my eyes an said 'oh please don't let them take me pleasee!' and in reply to both me and my chasers, one of the boys with whom i was with said 'We're not gonna hand her over, turn away and go home, she's with us now' The 3rd boy replied to this who had not yet spoken and said 'ok, you've got this one this time, but you can't be with her every second of every day, and when you're not, we're gonna come for her and there will be nothing you can do about it' and with that he have me one last glare and in simultaneously, the 3 of them turned and left.

'oh thank you' i cried and buried my head into the arms of the boy holding me whose warm arms wrapped around me and said you're freezing babe. I had only just realized that i was wearing on my top half apart from undergarments and blushed as a reflex and the boy took off his jumper and put it over my head and helped me to get my arms through.

'Come on' said one of the other boys and said 'lets take her back to the Brooks house'.

**Chapter 3: I meet the Janoskians **

The boy who gave me his jumper let me go but held my hand and in a reassuring voice told me that it was going to be okay and that they were going to take good care of me.

They lead me back to their house which is really big and i still hold the hand of the boy whose arms i run into on the encounter, i feel safe with him. they open the door and take me inside. 'Here we are, home sweet home' one of the boys said ant they all took me to their couch and sat me down. they boy whose hand i was holding sat next to me and the other 4 sat on the sofa opposite.

The one on the far left spoke first and said, 'hey sweetie, my name is Beau Brooks, this is James' and pointed to the boy next to him, then pointing to the boy next to James said 'this is Daniel, the boy on the far right is Jai and they boy sitting next to you is Luke' i realized that Jai and Luke were twins just as he followed to ask 'and what's your name love?' in reply i said with a quietened tone 'um im kelly, you and Jai are twins, thats cool' i said turning to Luke.

'haha yeah, and i'm their older brother' replied Beau

Daniel spoke for the first time in a rather urgent tone and asked me 'Kelly, what happened to you out there? And why were you walking alone at this time of night?' i bit my lip but told him that i was coming home from a party but decided to take a short cut to save time as it was getting dark and cold. Jai asked me in a soft tone 'tell us everything that happened, did they hurt you in any way?' i took a second to answer this but finally replied 'they saw me and started chasing me, i ran of course but they were too fast, they caught up to me and tied me with rope to a pipe. one of them ripped my top off then told me that they would be right back with someone else.' Luke looked at me and answered ' that must have been so scary, come here' and wrapped my arms around him bringing me closer. James then asked me how i got away and with a sniffle told him that i had found a nail and used it to get myself free and ran but they saw me and chased at which point i found them.

'That sounds horrible, you poor thing, stay here tonight and we'll look after you' Beau told me but in a quiet reply i said i dont want my parents to find out and i asked him if he was sure that i could say to which james softly told me that of course i can and not to worry. I texted my parents that i was going to stay at my friends' house who will drop me home tomorrow.

Luke said ok well we'd better get you to bed, it had been a long day for me. i nodded at him and he helped me up the stairs and gave me a pair of his mum, Gina's pyjamas and looked away whilst i changed. after u had, i gave him back his sweater which he took and put on the table. he walked me over to the double bed and i got in. sitting next to me on the side of the bed, he stroked my cheek and gave me a kiss on the forehead and told me that he would never let anyone hurt me ever again and smiled. He lifted the covers up to cover me and quietly said 'goodnight Kelly, sweet dreams'. 'stay with me' i quietly asked, i didn't want to be alone, not tonight. Luke turned and said 'of course i will, scooch over then kells' i did so and curled up against him and he put his arms around me. i layed my head on his firm chest and he have me a squeeze with his well toned muscles. i rest my hand on his six pack and slowly drift into a deep sleep.

(the next morning)

i wake up in Luke's strong arms to the morning sun beaming through the windows and luke smiles at me. 'morning sunshine'. i yawn and reply 'hey, thanks again for... you know'.

'lets not talk about that' he replies in a sweet voice and asks me if i would like some breakfast and i say 'um ok, thanks'

Luke makes me some pancakes and takes me to the living room where all the other boys are waiting. 'hey kelly' Daniel says to me as i enter the room and i smile and realize that i must look a state and instantly try to fix my hair with my fingers. Daniel chuckles and tells me that they are just about to watch Twilight and asks me if i want to watch it with them. my face lights up and i blurt out 'omg i love Twilight' now with a grin on my face. Luke sits down and pats a seat next to him for me so i hold onto his arm and curl my legs up onto his lap and start to eat.

(a month later)

I was at the Brooks house as i do every day with the Janoskians which is what the boys call themselves as they are in a youtube group which does pranks which i find to be absolutely amazing. They are really famous which is so cool. They tell me that they are doing a special twitcam game today as it is the 14th of Feb and i say ok a but anxious as i had never done anything like this with them. Beau tells me that they are taking dares from some of the fans and so i say 'erm okay... hi everyone, i'm Kelly as you might know from the janoskians blog but yeah.. hi'. Jai then says ok well lets look at some tweets and reads one aloud. 'ok this is from shenny794 and her dare is for skip asking him to take his top off'. Skip of course does so and everyone goes 'wooo'. James takes Jai's phone and goes 'ahhh this is a good one' with a grin 'this one is from thefangirloflife who dares Luke to kiss Kelly!' before i even know what's going on Luke leans over to me, puts his arm around my waist, brings me forward and kisses me on the lips. A wave of chemisry rushes through me and i hear the boys going crazy around me but i ignore it, all i hear is the sound oh Luke's heart beating and all i feel are his sort warm lips apon mine. what was meant to be a short kiss as a dare turned out to be 4 mins and 26 secs (Beau timed it) and when we finally pull away, i blush as i do and he brushes a hair from my eyes and with a smoldering smile says hey sexy.

(a year later)

i run into the bedroom where Luke is sitting on the bed reading 50 shades of grey and he looks up to me and says babe, whats up? Remembering about the other night? In a half happy half scared tone I slowly tell him... 'I'm pregnant...'


End file.
